


Sin título

by Rattation



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattation/pseuds/Rattation
Summary: Eren se enfrenta a la muerte de su compañero de vida. Solo eso, puros sentimientos y un poco de reencarnación.





	Sin título

**Author's Note:**

> Subí este drabble a Facebook Al grupo Alas de la Libertad con el #ShingekinoOneShot

Se había ido… y para siempre. No había poder humano que lo trajera de regreso y dolía como nada en este mundo.

“Sucedió de nuevo” pensó amargamente “es justo como la vez anterior y la anterior” las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y se sintió desfallecer “¡¿que nunca saldremos de este horrible bucle de muerte y dolor?!”  
Pero no había respuesta para sus preguntas ni alivio a sus plegarias. Su compañero de vida…de vidas había muerto y esa era la realidad. 

Pasó tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo. Un día mientras comían el otros se había sentido mal, viéndolo casi desmayado llamó a la ambulancia y cuando llegaron al hospital su esposo ya estaba inconsciente. Lo metieron a terapia intensiva, todo parecía indicar que había tenido un infarto y así fue. No hubo manera de que volviera en sí y esa misma noche murió. 

-Señor me temo que no tengo buenas noticias, siéntese por favor- escuchó lo que dijo el doctor pero parecía metido en un sueño, una pesadilla de la que quería despertar. No lloró hasta que entró al cuarto en donde lo tenían. “Levi … no” pensó mientras lo veía. Su rostro parecía tranquilo, como si durmiera y a pesar de que por sus manos habían pasado literalmente miles de cadáveres, en este único caso no supo que hacer así que solo lo abrazó y así estuvo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente por lo que sintió fue una eternidad.

Ahora que el velorio, el funeral, las visitas, los pésames y los abrazos de consuelo habían terminado, regresaba a casa solo. Y aquí estaba, sentado en la cama que habían compartido solo 2 noches atrás, recordando, soñando que estaban juntos una vez más.

\- Sabes algo? – recordó haberle dicho más o menos a los 3 meses de salir, una noche que estaban desnudos después de hacer el amor, entre besos y caricias 

\- Dime- le contesto el otro mientras sonreía coquetamente 

\- Te va a sonar extraño pero creo que esta no es la primera vez que estamos juntos…

\- Juntos como…así- dijo y refregó su entrepierna de manera muy sensual

-No jaja…bueno sí y no- La respuesta provocó una chispa de curiosidad en su en ese entonces novio y ahí empezó una de muchas pláticas que terminaron uniéndolos mucho más.

Recordaba tener sueños extraños desde que tenía memoria, sus padres le habían contado que desde que comenzó a hablar siempre los mencionaba: Titanes, murallas, capitán…tres palabras que resumían lo que sentía era su vida anterior…o la anterior a la anterior, quien sabe. 

\- Dime qué recuerdas de forma más especifica - le había preguntado Levi un día mientras desayunaban  
-aaaah- suspiró - no te burles … - hizo una pausa y luego continuó - tú y yo, en un mundo totalmente distinto, tú eras mi superior sabes? Y nuestro amor estaba algo así como prohibido - rio bajito

\- ¿prohibido? –

\- Sí pero nunca hicimos caso y nos quisimos mucho hasta que …-

\- Hasta que…-

\- En mis sueños simplemente te dejo de ver- sintió que se le revolvió el estómago y no quiso continuar, su novio lo dejó ser y no presionó el tema hasta un tiempo después cuando estaban ya más enamorados.

\- Sabes que te amo ¿Verdad? – le dijo y Eren se sintió el hombre más feliz del universo -también te amo!! - fue lo que le contesto y se besaron apasionadamente. 

Al romper el beso lo miro seriamente y le preguntó -dime…qué pasó con nosotros en tus sueños… -  
Aunque lo tomó por sorpresa sabía que era más que justo que se lo dijera - Simplemente desapareces de mi vida…te vas a una misión y luego…bueno yo veo llegar a quien estabas custodiando sin ti … entonces interpretó que fuiste vencido y en esa batalla yo …también muero -

Se miraron un largo rato pero no era angustia lo que vio en sus rostro, al contrario, sus ojos reflejaban una determinación que nunca le había visto - Ahora estamos juntos y eso no va a cambiar, siempre estaremos juntos. ¿Me crees Eren? -

-Sí Levi - 

Cómo es que recordaba esas pláticas tan vívidamente y justo ahora que estaba solo, llorando, acostado en su cama, con toda una vida por delante sin él, una vez más. Se preguntó si eso se repetiría en su siguiente vida, sabía que lo volvería a encontrar y solo deseó que ese ciclo infinito de sufrimiento terminara. Al cabo de unos minutos cayó profundamente dormido. No soñó nada esa noche.

Al otro día despertó, todo estaba igual pero a la vez diferente. Se sentó en la orilla de su cama y apretó sus puños, debía darse ánimos o no lo lograría y si se rendía Levi nunca se lo perdonaría. Con ese pensamiento se levantó de su cama, tenía que ir al trabajo que esas autopsias no se iban a hacer solas. Salió de casa dispuesto a comenzar el primer día de su ahora miserable nueva vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer! 
> 
> Si hay algún error ortográfico siéntase libres de mandarme mensaje ;)


End file.
